1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operations in a wellbore associated with the production of hydrocarbons. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for enhancing flow from a targeted hydrocarbon formation by creating a penetration through a region adjacent to the wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The branch of petroleum engineering called wellbore stimulation includes the task of enhancing flow of production fluids from a hydrocarbon formation to the wellbore. To produce hydrocarbons from the targeted hydrocarbon formation, the hydrocarbon in the formation needs to be in communication with the wellbore. The flow from the hydrocarbon formation to the wellbore is carried out by the means of formation permeability. In tight formations when such permeability is low, stimulation can be applied around the wellbore and into the formation to enhance the flow and build a network of communication lines between the hydrocarbon formation and the wellbore.
The first stage of initiating this network of communication is commonly by pumping fluids through an isolated downhole device in the wellbore. The pressure is pumped at a high rate, exceeding the formation breaking pressure and causing the hydrocarbon formation and surrounding rocks to break and become fractured. This procedure is called hydraulic fracturing and is carried out mostly using a water based fluid called hydraulic fracture fluid. Hydraulic fracturing produces fractures in the hydrocarbon formation and creates networking between the hydrocarbon formation and the wellbore. However, hydraulic fracturing usually requires the use of an isolation device as well as rig intervention. There is very little control over the direction of the fracture and no control of where and when these fractures will be created.
Fluid jetting can alternately be used to create a hole in the formation. However, the diameter and depth of such holes are limited. In order to obtain a deeper hole the hole must be small, such as less than 1″. Alternatively, holes can have large diameter but be shorter.